Aftermath
by Saori Runa Dempsey
Summary: The ending to 02. We all know the epilogue, but what REALLY happened during it? Weird stuff happens. This is not the real epilogue, just how I interpreted/wanted it, plus a little story added on to fill the gaps. I changed minor things in the story, but i


**_The missing Epilogue parts! What REALLY happened in the end! Taiora, Koumi, TAKARI and Kenyako ahead! Takes place in 2026_****  
  
_Digidestined__:  
_**_Tai - Digiworld Ambassador, 39  
Sora - Fashion Designer, 39  
Matt - Astronaut, 39  
Izzy - Digiworld Researcher, 38  
Mimi - Cooking Show Hostess, 38  
Joe - Digiworld Doctor, 39  
TK - Novelist, 36  
Kari - Kindergarten Teacher, 36  
Davis - Noodle Cart Owner, 36  
Yolei - Housewife, 37  
Cody - Defense Lawyer, 34  
Ken - Detective, 37_**  
  
_The Children:_  
**_Tamachi__ - Sora and Tai's son, 6  
Mitzutani - Sora's daughter, 7 (( I know the red head kid is suppose to be a boy, but I changed it to girl since HE looks TOO much like a SHE))   
Yamoto - Matt's son, 9  
Maeda - Izzy's daughter, 9  
Jin - Mimi's son, 10  
Musami - Joe's son, 10  
Takashi - Kari and TK's son, 10  
Yamasu - TK and Kari's son, 11  
Dakedo - Davis's son, 14  
Araki - Yolei and Ken's daughter, 13  
Sam - Ken and Yolei's son, 8  
Nerika - Cody's daughter, 9**  
  
_Timeline:_  
_2003 - Ken and Yolei graduate junior high  
2004 - TK, Kari and Davis graduate junior high  
2005 - Tai, Sora, Joe, and Matt graduate high school  
2006 - Mimi and Izzy graduate high school  
2006 - Cody graduates junior high  
2007 - Ken and Yolei graduate high school  
2008 - Davis, Kari and TK graduate high school  
2009 - Kari and TK married  
2009 - Joe marries  
2010 - Mimi married Michael  
2010 - Davis marries  
2010 - Cody graduates high school  
2011 - Ken and Yolei married  
2011 - Izzy married a colleague of his  
2012 - Dakedo is born  
2013 - Yolei gives birth to Araki  
2015 - Matt and Sora married  
2015 - Cody marries  
2015 - Kari gives birth to Yamasu  
2016 - Musami is born  
2016 - Kari gives birth to Takashi  
2016 - Mimi gives birth to Jin  
2017 - Sora gives birth to Yamoto  
2017 - Maeda is born  
2017 - Nerika is born  
2018 - Yolei gives birth to Sam  
2019 - Sora gives birth to Mitzutani  
2019 - Sora and Matt divorced. Sora took Mitzutani, Matt took Yamoto  
2020 - Tai and Sora married   
2020 - Sora gave birth to Tamachi  
2021 - Mimi and Michael divorced. Mimi took Jin  
2022 - Izzy divorced and took Maeda  
2023 - Izzy and Mimi married after their 1st marriages failed_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
            36 year old TK Takaishi sat in front of his computer, typing out the rest of his current novel. The novelist turned and leaned back in his chair as the door opened and his son walked in.  
  
**_

            "Hey dad, come on already, we have to go!" Takashi said. TK inwardly smiled as he stood. His son was his duplicate almost. His eyes were the same ocean blue his dad's were, the golden hair on his head the same shade of yellow his was too. TK, now a solid 6'1, had to laugh as he saw the excitement in his sons' eyes.  
  


            "Right, we can't be late" he said, getting up and walking out. Calling Patamon and Tokomon, TK opened a digiport with his green D3. The four of them stepped into the port and landed at the foot of a hill in the Digiworld. Tokomon hopped into Takashi's arms while Patamon flew above him. They made their way up the hill to see everyone, except Davis, already waiting.  
  


            "Hey! It's TK!" Tamachi, Tai's son, called as he spotted them walking up.  
  


            "Hello" TK waved as they made it to the top.   
  


            "Hey TK, what's up?" Tai asked.  
  


            "It's about time you got here. Kari and I got impatient waiting for you, so we left." Gatomon said as she waved her tail behind her.  
  


            "Do you ever stop writing your novels TK?" Ken asked.  
  


            "Do you ever figure out when you have to do the dishes Ken?" TK fired back with a smirk. The detective sighed as his wife laughed.  
  


            "He's got you there dear." Yolei said, her laugh still going.  
  


            "Who could have guessed TK would become a novelist. I expected him to be a athlete or something." Matt said.  
  


            "Well, we never expected you to become an astronaut Matt." Sora said.  
  


            "I always thought Mimi would be the fashion designer, not Sora" Joe said.  
  


            "Hey everyone! Sorry were late!" Davis called as he came up the hill with his son Dakedo. Dakedo went off with the other kids to play tag while all the parents watched them.  
  


            "Hard to believe 25 years passed already." Kari said. The parents walked towards the big willow tree where a picnic was laid out. Food, compliments of Mimi, was laid out all around the large blanket. They were surprised when they saw Decherrymon (( Oikawa's digimon )) sitting there, next to Ken and Yolei's baby, who was fast asleep in his carrier.  
  


            "Decherrymon? Long time no see...what are you doing here?" Mimi asked the little green digimon.  
  


            "I asked the little guy here." Izzy told the group.  
  


            "What for Izzy?" Cody asked.  
  


            "I have a surprise for everyone. I worked on the structure of the molecular configurator and fixed all the bugs in it. Now I can complete the test." he said. 

            Everyone blinked.  
  


            "English dear, please." Mimi said. Even if she was married to him, she still couldn't understand that techno talk. Izzy opened up his trusty pineapple laptop and began typing in codes. Once he was finished, a white beam shot out of the screen and into the sky.  
  


            "What the heck?" Davis said as he and the others stared. Yukio Oikawa was soon seen standing before the digidestined, a robe like Gennai's on him instead of the overcoat. Their kids ran up from behind as the light died out.  
            "Mr. Oikawa? Ho...wha...Izzy...How?" Cody asked.  
"Well th-" Izzy's technical explanation was halted by TK's hand.  
  


            "Nevermind Izzy" he said. Decherrymon squealed happily as he hopped into Yukio's arms. The digidestined approached Yukio and hugged him. Yukio, who had never known friendship in a long time, reluctantly let himself hug each of them back. He was slightly shocked that Cody had shed a tear.  
            

            "Dad, who is that?" Cody's daughter, Nerika, asked as she came up holding Upamon.  
            

            "Your daughter?" Yukio asked as he looked at Cody, then to Nerika.  
  


            "Yeah. Nerika, this is Yukio Oikawa, an old friend of your grandfathers." Cody said, wiping the lone tear away. He had watched this man die when he was 9, and then brought back to life 25 years later. It was slightly overwhelming.  
  


            "Hi Mr. Oikawa" Nerika said as she stuck out her hand. Yukio shook her hand and smiled.  
  


            "Nice to meet you Nerika" Oikawa stood up and glanced around. He looked at the world, the world he had helped protect.  
  


            "I still can't believe this" he whispered to himself. He turned when he felt Ken place a hand on his shoulder.  
  


            "Believe it. You helped make this world the beautiful place it is today." he said, gesturing to the flowers and green trees.  
  


            "Mom?" Mimi's son, Jin, said as he came up to her.  
  


            "What Jin?" Mimi was answered by his growling stomach.  
  


            "Can we eat?" he asked. Every laughed, sweatdrops on the back of their heads. Sitting on the large blanket, everyone began to chow down on the food.  
  


            "Like father...like son..." Kari said, sweatdropping as she watched Tai, Tamachi, her husband and her other son, Yamasu, inhale the food. Takashi sweatdropped as he watched his brother inhale a piece of pie. Sora giggled lightly as she watched Tamashi and Tai inhale a piece of ham.  
  


            "Manners people" Yolei sighed.; her children better not pick up any bad habits from them.  
  
            "Oikawa...what have you been doing for the last 25 years?" Joe asked. His son, Musami, continued eating next to him as he talked.   
  


            Oikawa was about to speak, when Kari let out a shriek of surprise. They turned to her...only to see her looking at TK...who was back in his 8-YEAR-OLD BODY!  
  


            "What in the world?!" Matt and Patamon exclaimed. TK looked up, a confused look on his childish face.  
            

            "What's the matter with you two?" his eyes widened as he heard his voice. It was no longer the deep voice he knew he had, more like the high and squeaky voice, he had when he was 8. He let out a shriek as Sora held up her mini mirror. He was back in his 8 year old clothes and 8 year old body. As he collapsed from shock, his body glowed briefly and turned from 8 to 36 again.

  
            "What was that?!" everyone but Oikawa shrieked.  
  


            "I knew I forgot to mention something. Remember how Gennai said the digiworld had the power to make dreams come true?" the shocked destined and digimon nodded.  
  


            "Well, while TK was eating, he must have been thinking about something that happened back when he was 8. Those thoughts caused him to revert back into the 8 year old boy he was." Oikawa explained.  
  


            "So...if we think about something that happened when we were 3...we would turn into our 3 year old selves?" Izzy's 10 year old daughter, Maeda, asked. She found this very interesting.  
            

            "Yep"  
  


            "Prodigious!" Izzy said. Even if he was 38, he still loved using his word. All the children and digimon watched as their parents/partners became 28 years younger.  
  


            "Wicked cool." Kari said as she looked at her 8-year-old self. She was back in her old clothes and handkerchief. Her whistle dangled around her neck as she looked into the lake. TK, who had woken up and got filled in by Oikawa, did the same as the others. He grew younger, back into his 11 year old form.  
  


            "Awesome." TK said as he kneeled down next to Kari and looked into the water. His old white fisherman's hat was covering his now messy golden blonde hair. He had his old blue and yellow shirt, green shorts, navy blue socks and green boots on. He grinned as he looked over to Kari, who had grown back into an 11-year-old. They all stood as their kids came over.  
  


            "This is cool!" Sam, Ken's son, exclaimed as he and his dad started to play. Yamasu and Takashi blinked as they looked at their mom and dad. It was weird having parents the same age as you.  
  


            "Now I know what you meant by 'You look like your mom' " Araki, Yolei and Ken's daughter, said to her dad.  
  


            "Yeah, you both look the same except different hair color." Takashi, Yamasu, and Yamoto, Matt's son, were having loads of fun playing with Matt and TK.  
  


            "How come dad is never as lively as he is now?" Yamasu asked his mom as he pointed to TK, who was acting silly with Takashi.  
  


            "He was always silly back when he was 11. So was I, but to a lesser extent." she said. It felt a little weird since she was now her sons' age. She raised an eyebrow as her son grinned his fathers' grin. She shrieked as her son pushed her backward into the lake. She came up, sputtering water.  
  


            "Sorry mom, I couldn't resist." he said as he tried to unsuccessfully hide his laughter.  
  


            "That's it mister! Now you're in trouble!" she screeched. Yamasu, expecting to be yelled at, was surprised when she pulled him into the water. She laughed as he came up, spitting out a piece of a water plant.  
  


            "Hey! That's mean you know." TK said as he squatted down on the side of the lake.  
  


            "He asked for it" Kari replied, crossing her arms in the water.  
  


            "Yeah, like I would ask for a kick in the butt" he replied, sarcasm dripping from his words.

  
            "Well, if your going to be like that fine" she said before going under the water, Yamasu following her.   
  


            "Somebody made her mad." Ken said as he came up with Yolei and his 2 kids. They squatted down next to him, waiting for Kari to come up.   
  


            "They've been down there for awhile now. Shouldn't they have come up already?" Yolei said.  
  


           "Yeah" TK said as he leaned in closer. He managed a short yelp before Kari and Yamasu popped up from the water, pulling him, Yolei, Ken and Sam in. Araki laughed as her brother and parents came up, spitting out the water.  
  


            "You think this is funny?!" Yolei screeched. Araki only laughed harder in response. Her laughs were cut short as her parents grabbed one of her legs. Giving a hard tug, Yolei and Ken pulled their daughter in. Araki sputtered out water before sending a wave at her parents, drenching them with water. She laughed when the wave cleared, her parents' hair plastered to their faces. Ken and Yolei fired back, only to miss her and drench TK instead.  
  


            "This means war" he said, sending a huge wave at them. Soon, everyone was in an all out water fight. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Cody, their digimon and kids rushed up when they heard all the splashing.  
  


            "TK!" Matt yelled. Everyone stopped in their tracks as TK turned to his brother.  
  


            "What?" Matt crossed his arms' and shook his head.  
  


            "I'm disappointed in you TK, you know better." he said. Before TK could ask what, Matt took off his shirt and did a 'cannon ball' into the lake.  
  


            "THAT is how you properly splash people." he said as he resurfaced. TK rolled his blue eyes and pushed Matt's head underwater.  
  


            "Come on in everyone! Water's fine!" Sam called. Everyone except Cody, Nerika, and Mitzutani wasted no time in jumping/diving in.   
  


            "Come on in!" Dakedo called to them.  
  


            "No way!" Mitzutani called.  
  


            "Why not?" Tamachi asked as he swam up to the side of the lake, near Mitzutani, Cody and Nerika.  
  


            "We don't know how to swim" they said in unison.   
  


            "Oh..." Tamachi said as he swam back to the continuing water war.  
  


            "Were they always like this?" Yukio asked as he came up and sat on the side of the lake with Mitzutani, Cody and Nerika.

            Cody nodded. "I wish my childhood had been like that..." he said as he drifted back to the past.  
  


            "We did have our good times..." a ghostly whisper said. Cody, Yukio, Nerika and Mitzutani looked around as they heard the voice again.  
  


            "Remember the good old days..." it said.  
  


            "Who is that?" Nerika asked her dad.  
  


            "I don't..." Cody trailed off as a ghostly figure began to form in front of them. Cody involuntarily pulled Nerika behind him as he watched the ghost. Both he and Oikawa choked a bit as Hirogi began to appear.  
  


            "Da...da...dad?" Cody managed to choke out as it appeared.  
  


            "Cody..." he said as his transparent body became real flesh. Cody and Oikawa were too stunned to even notice everyone run up.  
  


            "Ho...how is it possible? You...You're dead..." Yukio said.  
  


            "I am dead...but I came to this world. Here...I can become human again for a period of time." he said. By this time, Cody and Oikawa had tears coming down their faces. Cody rushed towards his dad and grabbed him in a tight hug. He cried as his dad held him, not caring if he was suppose to be 34.  
  


            "M...Mr. Hida?" Yolei asked, shock evident in her voice. She vaguely remembered him from when she was a baby. He had known her family, and he had brought Cody over. She had made friends with Cody, and his dad had brought him over a lot to play. It had been maybe 2 weeks after they met, he died.  
  


            "Yolei...wonderful seeing you again." he said.  
  


            "Ho...how did you get here?" Oikawa asked. Hirogi smiled as he looked at his friend.  
  


            "You led me here."  
  


            "Me?"

            Hirogi nodded. "The picture you had with you that day...when the digidestined went back to this world...it led my soul to where I am now. When you held it up towards the sky...I came here" he said. Hirogi walked over to Yukio and hugged him as he began to cry, Cody still in his one arm. Armadillomon walked over to where Cody was and pat him on the back, the best he could at least with his short legs.  
  


            "This is Cody's dad?" TK said to himself. Cody reluctantly let go and turned to his friends.  
  


            "Dad...these are my friends. Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken and their digimon." he said, motioning towards each one of them. He closed his eyes for a moment and turned himself back into his adult self. Bringing over Nerika, he grinned slightly. "This is your grand-daughter...Nerika. Nerika, this is your grandpa." She bowed and shook his hand.  
  


            "Hi Grandpa" she said. Though it was barely noticeable, a single tear dropped from his eye as his granddaughter called him grandpa.  
  


            "Wha...what's happening?" Oikawa asked as Hirogi began to fade.  
  


            "I must go..." he said somewhat sadly.  
  


            "So soon?" Cody asked.  
  


            "Yes...take good care of your self Cody, Yukio...Nerika...I love you all...I'm proud of you Cody...Yukio...you made yourselves good lives...take care Nerika...I'll see you again...remember Cody...I'm very proud of you" he said as his voice disappeared in the winds. Cody wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes.  
  


            "Bye...father..." he whispered as he looked up at the skies. TK came up with the rest of the group and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shrank back to his 9-year-old self...and started to cry. TK hugged his friend as he let him cry into his shirt. Kari, Takashi, Yamasu and Nerika came over to calm him while the others went over to try and comfort Yukio.  
  
            The day had turned to night and the little kids had drifted off to sleep. The destined had returned to their adults selves, much to their regret. Many of the destined had left already, due to the fact that their kids fell asleep. Now only TK, Kari, Cody, their digimon, and their kids remained. Yamasu had drifted off to sleep under the tree where Salamon and Gatomon were. Patamon, Armadillomon, Upamon and Tokomon had fallen asleep together next to Takashi and Nerika. The two young children had cuddled close to keep warm in the chilly winds of the night.  
  


            "Isn't that cute..." Kari sighed as she sat in TK's strong arms, looking over to where Takashi and Nerika were cuddled together.  
            

            "Something tells me...they'll fall in love one day" Cody said as he watched his daughter move closer to the young blonde boy. He responded by wrapping one of his thin arms around her.  
            

            "Probably..." TK said as they sat on the cliff, looking at the stars. It had become tradition for Cody, Kari and himself to sit on a hilltop, just watching the stars in the sky. The 3 of them had done it since their 1st digital adventure together...and it had become a tradition for them. They would just sit there and talk, or just kick back and relax. Cody looked at his watch and sat up from his spot.  
  


            "I think it might be time for me to get going." he said as he stood.  
  


            "OK, we'll see ya soon Cody" TK said as he watched him pick up Nerika, releasing her from Takashi's grip. His son groaned a bit as he turned, curling himself closer together to keep warm. He watched as Cody stepped through a port with Nerika in his arms, a sleepy Armadillomon following with a sleeping Upamon on his back. The port closed as Armadillomon's tail went through the portal.  
  


            "You think we should head back?" Kari asked, looking at TK from her spot in his arms.  
  


            "Yeah, we don't want the kids to freeze" he said as they both got up. TK picked up Takashi, Patamon and Tokomon while Kari got Yamasu and Salamon. Gatomon walked sleepily behind Kari as she opened up a port. They all stepped through, arriving in the den of their home. They put their kids to bed, Salamon and Tokomon next to them. After making sure they were nestled comfortably in bed, the parents walked into their room with Patamon and Gatomon. Gatomon and Patamon immediately went to their small beds, falling asleep as they curled up on the pillows. Kari and TK changed before slipping into their bed. Kari slipped in next to him, his arm immediately wrapping around her waist.  
  


            "Did you have fun today?" he asked as they stared at each other. She nodded before she cuddled close to him, settling her head under his chin.  
  


            "Night TK" she said before falling asleep. TK smiled as he used his free arm to stroke her hair. Kissing her on the top of her head, he rested his head on hers and let his eyes close, allowing him to enter his world of sweet dreams. Dreams filled with his friends, family, ideas, memories, and his angel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_End, hope you like. R & R! No Flames!_**


End file.
